fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Haru Tifft
Haru Tifft is a vampire, part of the Tifft Family. She became part of the Tifft family in 2000. She has since gone to become the founder and CEO of one of the biggest corporations in Washington: Dusk Industries. The company has grown so huge it is now one of the biggest outside funders of F.A.N.T. Description Haru is a red haired woman who keeps her hair in a spiked bun, however there is still a ton of hair that falls past her shoulders. Her bangs are dyed black. She has a set of fangs and red eyes. She often wears a grey striped dress made of silk with thin straps. She also wears black heels. Personality Haru Tifft is all about her money and wine, often seen sipping on wine while checking on the stock market for rising and falling stocks. She's not greedy really, just it's one of the more key parts of her life. Beyond this, she really adores her family and wants to keep them close. She is often drinking fine wine, usually her own brand or something very expensive. It doesn't really matter where she is, she always has a bottle of wine around somewhere. She has the tendency to get drunk because of this, and has various stages of drunkenness, with stage 1 being mostly normal enough to fool most drunk tests and stage 5 being a complete mess. Despite this, she has Terracotta Golems to take her home and clean her up. It seems to be a thing she is unable to stop, although she is unsure if she wants to at this point. She has also been behind some more... shady projects concerning F.A.N.T. She isn't in fully control of these and they tend to be warped from their original intention without her knowledge. Backstory Haru Tifft was born in the 1980s and was inducted into the Tifft family when she was 20. She doesn't seem to remember much of the life before she was turned into a vampire, although her dad was a stock broker and she learned much of what she knows from him. She used her massive wealth from the Tifft estate and invested it into stocks, which paid off and allowed her to form Dusk Industries, a company that basically produced what the Tiffts wanted. Dusk Industries has grown to become very powerful and almost a shadow company, the extent of their business extends into various fields with their very profitable ventures. Haru funds F.A.N.T, as she sees it as an extension of Dusk Industries with the things she funds for that. Powers and Abilities Haru does not really utilize her vampire abilities but they are still present. She can utilize "suckers" from her palms to suck out blood or use her fangs to suck blood. She can also utilize Red Energy, a hot plasma-like substance that burns like the dickens, however doesn't burn skin or objects, just the sensation of being burnt. Unlike Bang Crimson or FDX-Athens, her usage of Red Energy is used sparingly, often in lieu of quickly making things warm like her coffee. She does know how to use it as an offensive weapon and tends to use it while drunk. She has uncanny luck when it comes to the stock market, able to tell when something is at it's peak and when things are about to explode in a good or bad way. Appearances TBA Relationships Rubelline Tifft Attends her parties fairly frequently and likes to try and get her invested in her buisness, but this usually doesn't work out. The two have a close bond and Haru will usually drop whatever she's doing if Rubelline calls her at work. Izuka Tifft Is somewhat irritated with her. She wants Izuka to work for Dusk Industries instead of playing ninja and doing nothing for the family, but begrudgingly respects her decisions. The two often argue but usually make up in a couple of hours. Trophy Information TBA Gallery Haru_Tifft.png|Haru Tifft as illustrated by . HaruTifftCoffinYear.png|Haru Tifft in The Coffin Year Trivia *Haru appears to be her birth name, but her original last name is unknown. *She is pansexual and polyamorous, often dating multiple people at once. Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Red Energy Users Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Tifft Family Category:Original Characters